remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Ramon
Carlos Ramon is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He is voiced by Daniel DeSanto in the original TV series and by Leke Maceda-Rustecki in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Background Carlos is the class clown who is always known for making a pun or joke about the situation they are in. He is a hands-on learner, preferring to invent different devices rather than learn from a book, making him something of a foil to Dorothy Ann. He tends to tell bad jokes and puns, which causes the class to groan "Carlos!" in annoyance. Appearance Carlos wears a yellow T-shirt, a blue hooded sweater, red trousers and black and dark blue converse sneakers. His signature colors are blue and red. He has a surprisingly well-built physique for his age, as shown in “Goes to Mussel Beach”, and that is likely because of him briefly taking up weight lifting, as shown in “Gains Weight” For winter wear, he wears a green and orange hooded jacket in place of his regular blue hoodie. For beach wear, he wears blue trunks with red and yellow patterns. For rain wear, he wears a blue rain hat, blue raincoat and red gumboots. For formal wear, he wears a white shirt, a dark green tux, a red tie and brown casual shoes. For basketball wear, he wears a dark blue basketball shirt, red shorts, blue socks and red converse sneakers. In the new series, Carlos' hair is a dark brown, and the colours of his hoodie and trousers are swapped, and he wears navy sneakers. His new signature colours are red and yellow. Storyline Season One Carlos unintentionally drives Phoebe in to start her own activist group called Students Against Desert Scarcity in "All Dried Up" after he goes on about how any animals in the desert would be suffering in the heat and from a lack of food and water. He tries to convince her through the whole trip that the animals are doing fine without her, but it's not until after a flood that she realizes he was right. In "In the Haunted House," he builds an instrument for the class' concert at the Sound Museum, but unfortunately, it sounds "ploopy." Once he figures out what's making it sound that way, he makes it sound right. He leads the rest of the class in baking a cake for Ms. Frizzle in "Gets Ready, Set, Dough." He and Phoebe butt heads once again, somewhat, in "Goes to Seed." He's irritated with her for not having a plant in her class garden plot, as they're supposed to get their photo taken to be on the cover of Plant It! magazine (and "get famous"). Season Two Upon hearing that there's a new island that had yet to be discovered, Carlos and Dorothy Ann race to see who can discover it first ("Blows Its Top"). He's convinced in "The Busasaurus" that dinosaurs are "the biggest and meanest animals that ever lived!" He'd love to see the "fighting and slaughtering," but he changes his tune when Arnold and Phoebe are missing, now paranoid that "the dinos did them in!" his brother Mikey makes his first appearance in "Getting Energized" when he calls him to help the class get their ride at the fair to work. Season Three Carlos reveals he has arachnophobia in "Spins a Web," which Phoebe helps him overcome. He butts heads with Dorothy Ann (again) in "Makes a Rainbow" when they get into a fight over color. Season Four Carlos gets the opportunity to debate in town hall over the proposal of a new mega mall in "Gets Swamped." He wants to argue for the mall, but he loses a coin toss to Janet, so now he has to argue against the mall. In "Makes a Stink," he tries to find the perfect scent for the class to present to Flora Whiff, a smell expert, but the mothball he brings is accidentally crushed by Janet. Mikey makes his second appearance in "Gets Programed" when Carlos asks for his help getting Mr. Rhule's new computer set up. ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Like the class, Carlos was part of Captain Neweyes' goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs (Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog), fulfilling his biggest wishes. FernGully: The Last Rainforest FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue Relatives *His father is shown in "Going Batty." Much like his son, he makes terrible puns, which cause the other parents to groan, "Mr. Ramon!" *Mikey is his paraplegic younger brother. He's shown to be something of a genius, building inventions and contraptions much like Carlos. Trivia *His first appearance is in the 1994 book ''The Magic School Bus in the Time of Dinosaurs. He and Keesha are the only two of the TV series' class not to have been introduced in the first two books. *He and his antics became the subject of an internet meme, with screencaps, image macros and/or photoshopped images from the show being used in association with word play humor on 4chan and several other sites. *Carlos did not say any puns in "Revving Up " or in "In The Arctic". Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:Males